


Thief Training

by Darkrogue21



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrogue21/pseuds/Darkrogue21
Summary: An older short of Sahana training in the Thieves Guild with her crush :P





	Thief Training

Sahana watched her footing as she spun her daggers around her body, mimicking her moves in the training area as Niruin perched on the barrels lining the wall.

“I still think you should consider more training with a bow.” He commented as she twirled, pretending to counter a block.

“I’m no ranger, Niruin. I prefer to try and take my enemies out up close.” before she struck upwards and to the side.

“I know that, I’m just saying to consider it, that’s all. At least having some form of ranged weaponry allows you to take down an enemy from a distance without too much of a problem…”

She spun her right hand dagger so she held the blade and threw it at the barrel he was sitting on, making him quickly move his legs to avoid being hit.

“I can throw my blades pretty hard, does that count?” she asked with a smirk, he pulled the dagger from the wood and offered it back to her.

“So you can, but you only have two blades. So what happens when you use them both and are forced to fight your enemies unarmed?”

“If I’m put in that situation, then I’ll fight unarmed if I have to.”

“And exactly how much experience have you had in that area? Hm?”

“…Not much, but the humans here are big and strong, it shouldn’t be too difficult for me to throw a few punches and dodge their swings.”

“And when they’re using axes and swords against you?”

She let out a frustrated sigh.

“I can adapt, I always have.”

“I’m just saying try and explore your options, widen your equipment range now that you have the opportunity. It won’t do you any good to simply rely on a single weapon in a fight.”

She twirled her blades and sheathed them at her belt.

“Fine, fine! You’ve made your point. I’ll set aside some time tomorrow and you can teach me what you know, sound good?”

He nodded.

“My dear lady, I’d be happy to.”

 

She heard a remark from the doorway.

“Not bad, although your skills could use a bit more work.” Cynric began as he leant casually against the stone frame, she placed her hands on her hips.

“Oh, really? I’d say my skills are fine the way they are, they’ve certainly served me well so far…” she replied with a smirk as he strolled into the room.

“Ah, but those were only snobby nobles and peasants, easy marks.” He commented as he folded his arms. “I’d wager if you ever found yourself facing a guard, or even another thief, in melee combat then I highly doubt that those skills of yours would help you.”

“Is that so?” she chuckled as she motioned to herself. “Would you care to test that wager against me yourself then, oh Grand Master Thief?” he laughed and dropped his hood, shaking out his mop of black hair.

“I reckon I can teach you a thing or two, Rookie.” He replied as he removed his jacket and draped it over a barrel.

 

~~~

 

“Move your feet!” he called over the clang of their blades, he shoved her back and she growled in annoyance.

“I _am_ moving my feet!” she called back, stumbling slightly but regaining her footing just in time to counter an attack, he chuckled as he noted her stumble.

“Didn’t look like it to me…”

“Will you shut up and at least try to give me _useful_ tips?” she snapped back. He smirked at her irritation as he easily side-stepped another attack and grabbed her wrist to twist it, making her blades clatter to the floor as he pulled her arm behind her and grabbed her tightly around her waist. His blade was poised inches from her throat.

“Wrong again…” he whispered in her ear, she growled as she struggled in his grip until he released her, making her stumble forwards.

“What did I do wrong _this_ time?” she asked in annoyance as she grabbed her daggers and walked back over.

“Where’s the fun in me simply telling you? I’m sure you can figure it out…”

She frowned at him, but tried hard to mask a smile at his teasing.

“I don’t like it when you get a chip on your shoulder, Cynric.”

“Oh come on. You Khajiit always have a knack for adapting, so adapt to this situation…can’t get any simpler.”

“Are you trying to teach me, or is it just an excuse to tease me?”

“Can’t it be both?”

“Not when we have company.”

Her comment made Niruin laugh and Cynric dusted off his trousers.

“Alright, alright. Let’s try it a different way...” he sheathed his blades and held his arms out. “Just try and strike me. Right now, come on!”

 

She uneasily spun her daggers as she eyed him with suspicion but did as she was instructed and struck forwards, aiming for his torso, but he easily stepped back out of range and grabbed her wrist, forcing her arm down and almost pushing her down to the floor.

“Wrong again!” he chastised. “You’re being way too predictable, Kitten, at least make it challenging for me!”

He noticed her tail lash wildly and bared her fangs as she yelled and arced her other arm over her head to swing her blade at him, he held out his other hand to block the attack but didn’t notice the sparkle in her eye as she swung her leg underneath his own and knocked him to the floor. She didn’t count on him still holding her wrist however, and he ended up pulling her backwards with him as he hit the floor. She managed to brace herself for the impact and propped herself up on one knee as she crouched on top of him, holding the dagger tip at his throat.

“How’s that for _predictable_?” she panted. But realised their faces were close together.

“You...caught me off guard...” he panted in reply. “That doesn’t count!”

She caught herself and rolled back on her heels to sit on his thighs, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her dagger hilt.

“Really?” she replied with a smile. “Because as I recall, _you_ were the one who was telling me to never let my guard down…”

“Very funny…” he smirked. “You just got lucky, that’s all.”

“You keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel any better.” She teased as she got to her feet and slid both daggers into her belt, offering him a hand to help him to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is old...I might rewrite this when the mood strikes me to put in a bit more flirting. I did another scene between them but was sadly lost when my HDD died :(


End file.
